


Gold Dust

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, inspired by a BANNERS song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some "The Clone Wars" Codywan fanart
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 206





	Gold Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you check out ["Gold Dust," by BANNERS](https://youtu.be/6pF4VjwrkVg), for some Codywan feels! It got this imagery stuck in my head, so I had no choice but to paint it. :)
> 
> _All I know  
>  When the nights grow cold  
> And it's all gone to rust  
> We can turn it into gold dust  
> Far from home  
> With these aching bones  
> Are you just out of love?  
> We can turn it into gold dust ___
> 
> __Big thanks to Militia for a great suggestion about the sparkles! <3_ _
> 
> __*[Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/72rx8mq2eCs)*_ _
> 
> __Visit me on[Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)._ _
> 
> __I usually stream on[Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) while I'm drawing, so feel free to stop by._ _

Small:

Large:


End file.
